the_most_popular_girls_in_schoolfandomcom-20200213-history
Jayna Van Buren
'''Jayna Van Buren or Mrs. Van Buren '''is mother to Overland Park Socialites Cameron, Shay, and Mikayla Van Buren. So far she has made only two appearances in Episode 9 and Episode 17. She is also a former Overland Park High School Head Cheerleader. She was the wife of Mr. Van Buren . Appearance Mrs. Van Buren wears a ripped yellow t-shirt, which has her baby belly protruding, with chopped platinum blonde hair, and a pair of jean pajama pants. She has blue eyes, much like her three daughters, with black eyeliner. Throughout seasons one and two it was believed that she was pregnant with a 4th child, but it was revealed in episode 24 that she was never pregnant, but that her stomach was fat from too much alcohol consumption, and was even recommended to be put on the list for a liver transplant. Personality Mrs. Van Buren is clever and it can be assumed that she was also a bitchy teenager, because in Episode 9, she demonstrates how to mix Exlax in the cheerleader's pre prep-rally performance drinks. In Episode 8, Rachel Tice reveals that Mrs. Van Buren was Head Cheerleader when she attended Overland Park High School, and her daughters, aside from Shay, were following that tradition. She may be mentally and emotionally unstable, as she has a strained relationship with her daughters. More evidence of this is in the fact that she shaved Shay's head when she was in the third grade because Shay contracted lice, as opposed to just buying lice-ridding shampoo. Shay said that her mother was both pregnant and drunk when this happened, however as Mikayla doesn't exhibit the traits of Fetal Alcohol Syndrome, this may have been a one-time occurrence, but Shay talks of her mother drinking large amounts of wine and taking Ambien although she (thought she was) pregnant for the fourth time. In the Episode 17, we see that Mrs. Van Buren condones her daughters' fighting, as demonstrated when Mikayla warns Shay to sleep with one eye open after finding out Shay ate the last of the gushers. Mrs. Van Buren then tells the youngest of her daughters not to make threats they cannot keep. Mikayla promptly informs her mother that she will be keeping her threat. Afterward, Ms. Van Buren informs Shay that she will need to watch her back. In Episode 17, she is also portrayed as careless, because she lets her three children, as well as Deandra, go out alone at night, trying to buy alcohol for Mrs. Van Buren. False pregnancy It's revealed in Episode 24 that she was never pregnant with a 4th child. It turns out that her alcohol abuse has accumulated fat in her stomach from her liver; her doctor even recommends that she puts herself on a waiting list for a new liver. She also reveals how much she drinks during the day, drinking non-stop and even has to have a drink in the morning or she can "hardly get out of bed." Skills The only thing she knows how to cook is corndogs, stated by Shay in Episode 17. Trivia *Mrs. Van Buren enjoys drinking while doing some sort of drug. Like for example, when she tells Shay that she needs a nap Shay asks, "By nap, do you mean an Ambien and a box of wine?" and in episode 17 she drinks zinfandel and takes with it Adderall. *Mrs. Van Buren was the head cheerleader and presumably the 1985 Overland Park High School Prom Queen. She apparently went to Wichita State like her daughter Cameron. *Mrs. Van Buren is the exact same doll as the Brittnay Matthews doll, except her hair is cut. Category:Characters Category:Van Burens Category:Cheer Squad Category:Minor characters